The Invasion
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: "The prisoner ran through the prison, desperate. He stepped on the pressure plate, the door opened and he began to descend down the ladder..." One shot, Team Crafted fanfiction. Featuring Sky, Deadlox, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF and HuskyMudkipz.


**AN: Woo, Minecraft Youtubers/Team Crafted fanfiction :D I've hinted at certain ships in this, even though I don't really ship them myself. I ought to really…**

**The Invasion**

"I'm gonna get to the boat!" The prisoner screamed as he jumped down from the prison ladder. As soon as his feet hit the soft, grassy ground, the prisoner began running. He didn't stop; he didn't dare look back because he knew that the Warden was right on his tail.

Based on his knowledge of previous escape attempts, he followed the gravel path that would lead to his one-way ticket to freedom. The prisoner also knew that this was his last chance. If the Warden caught him this time, the Warden will kill him. As he ran for his life, soft thudding of feet on grass turned into the loud crunching of the prisoner sprinting for his life across the gravel path which seemed endless. However, there were two pairs of feet travelling at top speed along the gravel. The other pair of feet belonged to the Warden.

Still running, the prisoner turned his head back to see how close the Warden was to him. He shrieked before spinning his head back round to face his destination. The Warden was only a few feet behind him. His glowing blue and silver armour seemed to illuminate the whole are around them both, showing off the Warden's power. In his hand he held a shimmering blue sword that swung side to side as the Warden ran in the chase. The shining enchantments on the armour and weapon made the night look like day.

The large, grey stone of the pier stood ahead of the pair. The sight of this monument gave the prisoner hope, and he managed to put on an extra burst of speed that came from nowhere. The prisoner looked behind him once again to see the Warden beginning to drift further away as he began to tire and slow down. This made the prisoner grin as his feet made contact with the stone.

"You can't get me now you fluffy animal!" The prisoner jeered, shouting behind him to the slowing Warden.

Soon, the prisoner reached the edge of the pier and skidded to a halt. He looked down at his three friends below him on the boat.

"Jump Adam! We've put the ladders down!" The one with green headphones shouted.

"No! Sky don't risk it! You might miss!" Another yelled. This prisoner wore a grey suit, but looked strangely like a Pokemon, or a fish, no matter how many times he denied it. The third, who wore a checked hoodie, just stood there looking up at the prisoner, a worried expression on his face.

The prisoner bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. Jump for the water and risk hitting himself on the pier, or jump slowly down the many slabs of stone where the Warden might be able to catch up to him. The prisoner looked behind him. The Warden had regained his breath and was running towards him from the end of the pier, sword in hand. The prisoner felt like he had no choice.

He was just about to jump off of the side and into the water when suddenly a sharp and painful force in his shoulder shoved him off of the edge. The prisoner cried out in agony when the arrow flew into his shoulder, and the force of it hitting his shoulder made him twist round as his feet left the stone. He fell, spinning through the air, pain rocketing through his body as his friends on the boat screamed in shock, terror and anger. His lifeless looking body slammed into the water with a loud slapping sound. The prisoner had hardly any energy left to swim back to the surface, so he began to sink slowly down in the water, accepting his fate.

The Warden's feet now stood where the prisoner's were moments ago. The Warden's stern and furry face looked down at the place where the prisoner hit the water, the ripples gradually fading. He had a shimmering blue bow in his hand and one less arrow in his quiver as he continued to watch the blue water slowly become smooth and steady once again. The Warden took of his helmet and let his brown fur fly in the wind.

The prisoner's friends down on the boat had recovered from the shock of losing a fellow prisoner and now the shouted angrily up at the Warden. He heard this and glared down at the escaped prisoners, growling and teeth bared. The Warden knew that he couldn't go on the boat, or even shoot at the others, because some strange force stopped him every time.

The Warden was just about to shout back when suddenly, something appeared at the surface of the water.

When the prisoner started to sink, he saw a moving object near the bottom of the ocean. The prisoner turned to look, and saw something that frightened him more than anything else in the world. All of the pain in his shoulder went away just as quickly as it came as the prisoner felt another surge of energy. He thrashed his arms and legs so he rose to the surface quickly.

The prisoner's head popped up above the surface of the water, gasping and spluttering for air. His arms and legs stopped thrashing franticly and now began to propel him forwards, towards the ladders of the boat. He felt alive and full of adrenaline, desperate to get away from the horrific creature that he saw in the deep and dark depths of the sea.

The other three prisoners cheered with joy as they saw that the prisoner had somehow lived. The Warden did a double take when he saw the prisoner surface, and immediately started firing arrows at the prisoner. However, his target was moving and very far away so he was very small to the Warden, and therefore the Warden kept missing his shots.

Arrows whizzed past the prisoner at the speed of light, flying past and entering the water with a light 'thwip' sound. The prisoner could no longer feel the arrow that was still stuck in his shoulder as he continued to swim frantically. He looked behind him and now saw many more of the terrifying creatures swimming towards him and the boat.

The Warden growled angrily, snarling as he fired arrows at a much quicker pace. He had let three prisoners escape, which was bad enough. Now he wasn't going to let the last one get away. Finally one arrow hit its target, but it didn't seem to make a difference to the panicking prisoner.

The prisoner lifted one hand out of the water to grab on to the thin wooden ladder. He winced in pain and withdrew his hand quickly as an arrow stabbed into the back of his hand, blood splattering his face. But the prisoner just pulled it out biting his lip hard as blood flowed out and seawater flowed in. He then lifted the same hand up and took a tight grip on the ladder.

The prisoner took a glance behind him and saw hundreds if not thousands of the horrifying and scary creatures beginning to swarm beneath the surface of the water. He gritted his teeth and climbed weakly up the ladder, his energy disappearing, the pain returning to his shoulder and the back of his hand.

As the prisoner flopped onto the deck of the boat, he realised that no more arrows were being shot at him. He looked up from where he lay and saw the Warden sitting sadly on the side of the top of the pier, his feet swinging as they dangled over the edge. The prisoner lay there watching the Warden, panting slightly, shivering and soaked in freezing cold water. His fellow prisoners came running over to him and helped him up.

"Come on, let's get you to the pressure plate" the one with headphones said. This prisoner had an arm around the prisoner's shoulders, helping him stagger over to the pressure plate near the back of the boat. This prisoner with the dark long hair was looking fondly at the weak and feeble prisoner with a worried expression. The prisoner looked at his helper and gave a weak smile in return before stepping carefully onto the square grey slab.

Strength surged through the prisoner as the one with headphones let go and pulled the stubborn arrow out of the prisoner's shoulder. The prisoner felt his heath returning to him, all wounds and weakness disappearing quickly. With his new found strength, the prisoner sprinted over to the other two, the other following.

"Let's get this boat out of here!" Shouted the prisoner loudly, grinning. His name was Adam, or SkydoesMinecraft.

"I agree. Let's go before the Warden gets any ideas" said the prisoner with long brown hair and bright green headphones. He was called Ty, or Deadlox.

"Um, usually the boat just sets off by itself once all of the prisoners get here. But we're not moving" said the fish dude in a grey suit. He was Quentin, or HuskyMudkipz.

"Ah. Why do you think this has happened?" Deadlox asked. HuskyMudkipz shrugged and Sky looked over at the last prisoner.

"What do you think Mitch?" But the last prisoner didn't answer.

"Mitch?" He was staring up at the Warden on the pier, a look of affection on his face. To the other three's surprise, the Warden was looking back down at the other prisoner, with the same look.

"You know, I don't think that the Warden is that bad" he said softly. His name was Mitch, or BajanCanadian. At this comment, Deadlox opened his mouth in shock and stormed over to him.

"What?! That furry monster nearly killed my- " Deadlox paused, trying to find different words.

"He nearly killed Sky. Doesn't that say anything to you?!" Deadlox shouted at the back of Mitch's head. Mitch spun round and was just about to shout back at Ty when suddenly the Mudkip screamed. Ty and Mitch both turned towards the scream.

Quentin was cowering behind Adam and was pointing a shaking finger to the edge of the boat. They all slowly turned their heads to look towards what the Mudkip was pointing at. Now it was their turn to scream, Sky's louder than the others.

Several long, fat, dripping wet, dark blue tentacles were clinging on to the side of the boat. Soon, a dark blue-green, also wet, head appeared. It seemed too heavy for the tentacles to handle however, because it flopped forwards, smacking on the hard wooden deck of the ship. This made everyone laugh, because of the slapping squelch of the creature's face hitting the wood. Their laughter was cut short however as the slimy head rose up, dragging its tentacles underneath it so it could almost stand up properly.

"Ugh! It's a squid!" Sky shouted, instinctively running to grab his butter sword. But being prisoners, they had no weapons on them. This slowly dawned on every person on the boat as hundreds more squids climbed up the side of the boat.

"What do we do?!" Deadlox screamed, running over to Sky and hugging him. Adam hugged him back.

They were surrounded by the giant aquatic creature. Ty buried his face into Sky's shoulder and Sky held him close, putting his own head on Deadlox's. Quentin and Mitch walked backwards, closer to Adam and Ty as the squids closed in. Quentin, Mitch and Adam all looked at each other, each face showed a mixture of fear and bravery. Ty was still in Sky's arms, face in his shoulder eyes scrunched up and shaking.

Suddenly, a splash of something large entering the water at high speed was heard. Even the squids looked around at each other, clearly confused. Adam couldn't think of anyone or anything that could have fallen from the pier or the hills except…Sky squinted up at the top of the pier and the Warden had gone. Sky remembered how he and Mitch were looking at each other earlier and that the Warden had a sword.

Adam caught the attention of Mitch and Quentin, and indicated to the top of the pier while the squids were looking around to see what had fallen. Mitch and Quentin both looked up and saw that the Warden had gone and they both looked around at SkydoesMinecraft with sly smiles on their faces. Sky then explained the situation to the still trembling Deadlox in his arms. Ty looked up at him smiling weakly, before resting his head back on Adam's shoulder.

The squids gave up and began to crowd around the four prisoners once again. Suddenly, the tip of a light blue-green sword appeared through one of the squids' bodies. It fell forwards with a splat, dark black-blue blood slowly pooling around it. The rest turned to glare angrily at the owner of the sword. The Warden was standing there, full armour, eyes narrowed and looking warily around at everything.

"Mitch, you're good at fighting, take the sword. Adam, you can have my stick and I'll go up there and shoot." The Warden threw the sword to BajanCanadian and the stick to SkydoesMinecraft.

"Quentin and Ty, you can be our eyes in the sky. Climb up something and warn us if we are going to be in danger." The Warden had to shout as the squids attacked. Mitch swung his sword and Adam swung his enchanted stick. The Warden had to shove squids off of him with his bow and used an arrow as a dagger while he climbed to high ground.

Soon, HuskyMudkipz, Deadlox and the Warden were high on the mast and the sails, the Warden shooting arrows and the other two calling out. SkydoesMinecraft was actually having fun with his stick, which had a crazy knock-back and was thwacking aquids off of the boat and into the water. BajanCanadian was killing squids left and right with the over powered sword that the Warden had given him. Squid tentacles, bodies and blood were flying everywhere due to Mitch being very skilful with a sword.

After a while, all of the squids were either dead or swimming back to the depths of the sea where they came from. Everyone cheered as those who had climbed on the mast clambered down and gathered with the others on the deck. Mitch and Adam handed the Warden the stick and the sword. However, once the Warden had taken the weapons, he walked to the back of the boat and left them there, along with his armour. Walking back, the four prisoners saw that the fluffy Warden had been wearing a black suit under the armour.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Mitch asked, clearly in awe as the Warden strode over to the group.

"I'm JeromeASF, but you can just call me Jerome. And I never was a very good Warden, so I am running away with you lot" Jerome said, flashing his pointed teeth in a grin. He swung an arm around BajanCanadian's shoulders, who blushed slightly.

"Awesome!" Sky said.

"Let us all welcome Jerome to our little gang!" Quentin announced. Once again, the whole group cheered a the boat suddenly sprang to life.

"We shall travel far to distant lands, begin our lives again and forget the past" Deadlox said dreamily, looking off into the middle distance. They all laughed, Adam's louder than the others as her patted Ty's head.

The boat continued to sail away, off into the horizon.


End file.
